Kidnapped
by Pinkstarlight13
Summary: Loki meets, er, gets kidnapped by one of his fangirls and is dragged into her and her friends crazy lives. (I suck at summaries, story's much better)
1. Chapter 1

**It was a beautiful day in Asgard, and a certain god of mischief was currently walking in his mother's garden. The sheer serenity of the place made all who entered feel welcome. Several years ago there had been a movie made about him and his brother. To say the least, he wasn't fond of it. To say the most, he absolutely despised it. He'd even think of doing any (most) of those horrible things, to his family or to Midgard. "Ignorant Midgardians." He muttered, sounding very much like a brooding teenager, which he sort of was. And so there he sat in a tree in Frigga's garden, brooding and muttering to himself, when he heard a rustle in the bushes and an almost silent whisper of "Shitaki." "Hello?" He said looking toward the source of the noise, a cluster of bushes not far from the tree he was in, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a feminine-looking hand with really long,pink fingernails emerged from the bush, "Looooooookiiiiii..." A siren-like voice said, "Who's there?!" Loki demanded, "Cooooooommmmme heeeeerrreee..." The voice said, and Loki wasn't sure if it was curiosity, or sheer stupidity that caused him to climb down from the tree and walk a few steps toward the hand, "Thhhhhaaaaatttsss iiiiiiiiiit... Coooommmee clllloooosseeeerrr..." The voice said as the index finger of the hand beckoned him to come forward, he took a few more steps toward the hand, still wondering WHY he was listening to whoever the hand belonged to, apparently he took one step too many because the next thing he knew the hand grabbed his and pulled him into the bush, he felt something hit him in the back of the head, and he blacked out. (About 15 minutes later) a cloaked figure grunts and grumbles as she drags the unconscious god into a dim-lit room, two killer chihuahuas come forth from the shadows underneath what is assumed to be the cloaked figure's bed, wagging their tails, before growling upon seeing the seemingly young man their master was dragging towards the closet, the cloaked figure shushed them, and after one last growl, they jumped up on the bed and sat on the pillow watching their master intently. "Why is this guy so friggin HEAVY?!" The female figure grunted as she heaved the gagged, and handcuffed god of mischief into her closet. She sat him on a "nest" of blankets and threw a pillow into the closet with him, she attached shackles on his wrists, undid the handcuffs, and loosened the gag, she didn't want to hurt him, just keep him hostage for a little while. Maybe let her friends meet him when he got over the whole "THIS CRAZY CHICK KIDNAPPED ME!" Thing. But for now, she needed a nap, kidnapping a Norse god is difficult, after all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Pink here, sorry I didn't include an author's note in the last chapter, this is my first time posting a story so I'm still getting used to it. Well now that I've apologized lets get down to business, welcome to chapter 2 of Kidnapped, I hope you enjoy it, please review if you have any comments,ideas or suggestions.**

**"Helloooooo! Wake up sleepykins!" Loki woke up with a pounding head, while being poked and had a female voice shouting at him. "Go away." He grumbled and rolled over, only to roll on top of his shackles and sit bolt upright at the coldness. "What in Helheim?!" He shouted, but it was muffled a bit by the gag he'd just realized was on his mouth. "Chill man, it's not like I can, or will, kill you." Said the female voice, when Loki looked up all he could see was a cloak, a hand with long pink nails and a shadowed face, he was confused, and pretty ticked off about the fact that someone dared to not only kidnap him but to also gag him, shackle him, hide him in what he deemed to be a closet FULL of girl's clothing AND hide their identity from him! "Who are you?! Who DARES to kidnap the future king of Asgard?!" He shouted, wanting so much to rip the cloak off the person before him. "Pinkstarlight13 does." The figure said before plopping down on a bed and removing the cloak, revealing a 16yr old girl with sleek brown hair with blonde/almost white highlights, her green eyes sparkled even in the kinda dimly lit room, she was fit, and obviously strong to have been able to get him here, her nose was far from perfect but it wasn't ugly either, her long,pink nails seemed to shimmer, obviously her nail polish contained glitter, she wore a green shirt that only covered the top half of her stomach, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. "And what business does a foolish Midgardian GIRL like you have with a prince of Asgard?" Loki asked, Pink tsked, "Not how it works, you answer my questions then I answer yours." She said, "Oh really?" Loki asked before aiming his magic at her and firing a ball of energy, a protective shield formed around her and absorbed the energy, "Sorry, that doesn't work on me, I'm part of the army." She said, before pulling on a chain around her neck and revealing a tiny replica of his helmet with the words "Loki's army" written in between the antlers on a banner. "This protects me, and all of your other fans, from coming to harm by means of you or your magic." She said before letting the necklace hang loosely around her neck once more, Loki gaped at her, well wasn't this just PEACHY?! Loki sighed, there was no way out of this, "What questions do you have?" He grumbled. "Do you plan to ever take over Midgard?" **

**"No." **

**"Are all the myths about you true?" **

**"No." **

**"How old are you?" **

**"17 in Asgardian years." **

**"I'm 16, but anyway, did you ever try to kill Thor?" **

**"Out of jealousy? No. But I threatened to many times when we were younger."**

**"Understandable, I have a sibling myself, what's your favorite color?"**

**"I really wish I could just wring your neck, green." **

**"You sound like my mother, mine's pink, are you married?"**

**"No." **

**"Do you find this annoying?" **

**"YES."**

**"Ok, now you can ask questions." **

**"How'd you get to Asgard?"**

**"The power of the fangirl."**

**"Oooook, are you insane?"**

**"Have been all my life."**

**"Why did you kidnap me?" **

**" *shrug* I was bored." **

**"You were... BORED?!" **

**"Yep."**

**" *sigh* Midgardians... Can you let me go?" **

**"Sure, but not right now." **

**"Why not?"**

**"I lost the key to your shackles."**

**"..."**

**"Don't give me that look! I'm PRETTY sure it's in my purse, lemme go check." **

**Loki sighed as the crazy fangirl left, he looked up to meet the eyes of two strange looking, small, brown dogs, that looked almost identical, he met the eyes of the older looking one and it growled, while the younger one just barked excitably and acted like she was speaking to him, he just shook his head, Dogs, he thought, they're almost worse than mortals. He decided to survey his surroundings, a rather large bed took up The center of the room, the room was very chic and luxurious looking, the blankets and pillows were in corresponding colors of white, black, and grey, all the decor (chairs, dresser, wardrobe, mirror, bookshelf, desk) matched the bedding, the gray,white,and black marble floor shimmered, looking to be freshly polished, there was a patio extended from the room with a hot tub occupying one of it's corners, fitting in perfectly, there was a small gate like structure in front of the patio, that must've been to keep the dogs inside, there was a fountain built into one of the walls, that cascaded into a built in stream into the floor, complete with black and gray rocks, before going into the wall and circulating back to the starting point, there seemed to be a bathroom as well but he door was closed so he wasn't sure, quite amazing,for a mortal's home anyway. using his magic he searched for hidden things, there was a pocket knife under her pillow, and a pistol under another, there was a butcher knife in her nightstand drawer as well as extra bullets for the pistol. one thought crossed his mind... This. Chick. Is. Crazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey welcome to chapter 3 of Kidnapped, first I just want to say that I'm sorry this is all in bold print, I'm doing this from an IPhone, if I knew how to fix it I would. Second, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

**"Found it!" Loki jumped as he heard the loud exclamation coming from his crazy fangirl, I'm surprised the neighbors don't complain, he thought as he heard her pounding up the stairs, "I'm blind as a bat when it comes to finding things." She said, heh as if Loki really wanted an explanation for the prolonged wait. She freed him and watched as he stretched, while Loki silently hoped she wouldn't decide to keep him. "Well I guess this is goodbye, nice to meet, er, hold you against your will, please try to refrain from taking over my planet in the future, and don't damage the hot tub on the way out." Pink said, shook his hand and let him walk onto her terrace, hoping he wouldn't take her little violation of law out on her hot tub. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Loki shouted, Pink waited in anticipation to observe the sheer awesomeness of Loki being beamed back to Asgard when Loki's face took on a confused expression. "What do you mean it would go against your king? It's me,Loki!" Pause, "He decreed what now?" Pause, "That is the STUPIDEST thing I've EVER heard!" Pause, "It's because of the movies isn't it?" Pause, "Please, Heimdall, you know me! I'd never do that!" Pause,"YOU SONS OF BUILDSHNIPE CAN GO ROT IN HELHEIM BECAUSE YOU CERTAINLY WON'T BE GOING TO VALHALLA AFTER THIS BETRAYAL!" Pause, "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Pause,"Heimdall!" Pause, "HEIMDALL!" Long pause, "Well this is great, just, GREAT." Loki said before walking back into Pink's house and flopping down on her bed, earning a twitch from Pink as she watched her pillows get slightly jumbled up, silently cursing her Tourette's she made her way over and sat beside him. "Sooooooo... What now?" She asked, he put his head in his hands, "I've no clue." He mumbled, "Hey! You could stay here!" Pink suggested cheerfully, Loki looked her up and down, her ponytail and grin reminded him of a schoolgirl, It looked as if she hadn't even left school yet. Wow, that really convinced him to stay with her. Note the sarcasm. But there was a consideration on his part. He couldn't go back to Asgard and he knew most fangirls were MUCH more vicious than her. Why go somewhere else and face more torment when he could be here in her care? Wait a minute, think rationally, Loki. Her care? "I can make really good cookies." Pink sang teasingly, thinking that would change his point of view. **

**"I don't always eat." Loki said coolly, not blinking.**

**"I have lots of books on Norse Mythology, if that makes you more at home." she wagged her eyebrows, knowing he'll say yes.**

**"Ooh, how intriguing! Nothing like reading an inaccurate description of my history. I vote no." Loki said folding his arms.**

**"Okay, okay...I understand if you don't wanna stay...I'm pretty boring anyway…" Pink's lower lip quivered, her eyes becoming sad.**

**Loki blinked. Wait...she wants me to stay? No one other than Thor has ever asked Loki to stay, or even to come with. No one really liked his tricks and tried not to stay in the same room with him if they were alone, but he shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts.**

**This chick better be insane.**

**Pink sniffed, and wiped at her eyes, her lower lip still quivering. Loki scoffed, "Are you crying?"**

**"N-no. I...I just don't want you to go. I'm so lonely...I'm always cast out, forgotten...it's not as if you would know that feeling." Pink covered her face with her hands, shaking with controlled sobs.**

**"I...um…" Loki was getting a tightness in his chest, something he hasn't felt in quite some time. Am I seriously pitying her?! This is ridiculous! I am the god of mischief and lies, and-!**

**Pink let out a wail, her cheeks pink and her eyes starting to water up.**

**"Hey, quiet down. People will hear you!" Loki tried commanding, but to no avail.**

**"Aauuuughh!" Pink cried.**

**"Tone it down a bit!...Please? Oh come on, for crying out loud. Please stop crying. It's a rather terrifying sound." Loki winced as Pink's pitch rose higher.**

**She fell to her knees, crying into her hands and mumbling incoherent words.**

**Was he seriously going to bend to this level? She was nothing to him, just another meager life not worth caring about. He had better things to do...did he? But the more he saw her on the ground in tears, he came to a careful consideration. If he stayed with her, he would be out of Odin's way until he came to his senses and realized Loki wasn't going to try taking over the throne, and maybe, if he was extremely lucky, Pink would protect him from his crazier fans.**

**Without backtracking or a second thought, he caved in.**

**"Alright, alright! I'll stay, okay?! Now, just shut up!" Loki was close to whining, Pink's crying clearly bothering him to the bone.**

**Pink shot upright, an excited grin on her face. "Great!"**

**Loki's mouth fell. That was all an act?!**

**Wow. She's really good.**

**"That was a-" Loki started, **

**"Yes, it was an act, a trick, but ruse aside, let's have some fun," Pink said and threw open her wardrobe.**

**"How is this in any way fun?" Loki eyed the strange clothes with apprehension. They seemed to lean heavily towards pink, and there were several expensive-looking dresses.**

**"It's only for you to hide from your other fans until you buy some of your own," Pink shook a finger at him. "And I'll be wanting them back."**

**Loki picked out an old green shirt (that had once belonged to some guy Pink's dad knew named Brandon) and some of her brother's jeans that he had left the last time he had visited. He snapped his fingers, and the clothes appeared on him. Loki turned around to look at his reflection in the mirror, and sighed. He looked distinctly out of place in these mortal clothes, but they would have to do. At least they fit relatively well.**

**"And now we have to do something about that hair," Pink crossed her arms and inspected Loki's slicked-back spikes of black.**

**"We?" Loki queried suspiciously.**

**"Meaning I. Now hold still," Pink brandished a pair of scissors.**

**"NO!" Loki ran swiftly across the room, far out of reach. "You are not coming near me with those fiendish things!"**

**"Don't be silly. It's either haircut or psycho hair," Pink replied calmly, advancing in a slightly predatory posture.**

**"I like my psycho hair!" Loki's eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape route.**

**"At the very least, brush out the spikes," Pink put down the scissors, much to Loki's relief, and picked up a brush.**

**Keeping an eye on the scissors to make sure Pink didn't make any move towards them, Loki edged forward and took the brush. Retreating once more, he flattened most of the spikes, leaving a few at the bottom to frame his neck.**

**Satisfied with his appearance, and comforting himself with the thought that a hairbrush wasn't counted as a lethal weapon, Loki allowed himself some mischief and chucked the item at Pink.**

**Much to Loki's disappointment, Pink caught the hairbrush. "Now, now, I was going to invite you to dinner, but if you're going to act like that, you can stay here and order pizza," she set the brush down on a table and punched a number into her phone.**

**Loki huffed and sat down in a chair.**

**"Right, the pizza guy will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes," Pink put her phone away and trotted over to Loki. "Give him this money, all of it, and be sure to say thank you. Don't scare him off, or he'll be taking your dinner with him, understand?"**

**"I'm not a child!" Loki snapped with irritation.**

**"Really? I hadn't noticed." Pink set a twenty down on her dresser and left her room before the god of mischief could respond.**

**(Timeskip) **

**"Fashionably late, again Pink?" GirlWonder14 (otherwise known as GW) asked, looking at Pink over the top of her menu. The redhead had assembled her friends together for a nice dinner at their favorite restaurant, and didn't appreciate her friend's lateness.**

**"I had to feed my new pet," Pink replied with a grin and slid into her chair.**

**"Cat? Dog? Fish?" Share raised an eyebrow.**

**"Loki," Pink answered, scanning the appetizers.**

**There was a moment of silence while her friends' brains whirled with a healthy dose of confusion. "Would you care to say that again?" GW asked.**

**"Loki just moved into our house, they won't let him back on Asgard, hey are the taquitas any good here?,"**

**Pink said calmly. **

**"SHOW ME!" **

**"I don't know how they cook their taquitas, how could I show you?" **

**"Forget the taquitas where is the god of mischief?!" **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo, Pink here with a new update for my fellow fans! Just a quick note, Share, one of my friends in real life and in this fanfic, does not have an account here, she is just in my story. Please R&R, oh and thanks to Little Black Dragon for favoriting me and my story *gives virtual cookie*

"At our house, I ordered him a pizza." Pink replied, "Take us to see him, right now," GW waved the waiter over and informed him that they wouldn't, in fact, be dining tomight.

(Small time skip)

Loki prodded his piece of pizza experimentally to see if it breathed. The pizza deliverer hadn't seemed too bright, but Loki handed over all the money anyway, with the cheerful knowledge that it wasn't his. In return, he had gotten a...meal, if it could be called that, which appeared to be more grease and bread than something actually edible. It seemed Pink had done her best to find the worst pizza company in the state.

While he considered actually picking it up, the door to the house burst open and three girls rushed in, Pink, a redhead, with blue eyes, wearing a pantsuit, and a brunette,with blue eyes, wearing a waitress uniform.

"Um," Loki said, aware of what he looked like. Crappy clothes, less menacing hair, and hovering contemplatively over an awful pizza. "Good afternoon" Loki said while he discreetly pushed the pizza box away and sat up straighter, attempting to look dignified. "Who are these people,Pink?" He asked.

"GirlWonder14 and Share. Our housemates." Pink replied, grinning maniacally.

"Come again?" Loki said, looking a bit afraid of Pink's friends.

"My God he's actually here." GW muttered, hand over her heart.

"You didn't believe me? Come on GW, I've never been a good liar." Pink said, giving her friend a "seriously?! I never lie when it comes to Loki" Look.

"Sorry." GW squeaked, looking like she was going to have a heart attack. "Dudette, sit down before you fall down." Pink advised, guiding her friends to the couch.

"How did he get here?" Share asked,not as affected by the god's presence as her friends were, since she wasn't really a fan of his.

"Pink kidnapped me." Loki said, as he sunk into the couch and gave a small pout, "What the fudge, Ana? You kidnapped an Asguardian? Was this on your to-do list or something?" GW asked, "No, it was my day off and I was bored, plus I can cross an item off my bucketlist now." Pink replied cheerfully, GW facepalmed "At least he's a hot Asguardian." She muttered, "And now I'm stuck here." Loki said a bit grumpily, "PINK!" GW shouted, her anger scaring her friend a bit, "Sorry?" Pink said, Hailey sat there,arms crossed, fuming silently, Pink gave a nervous smile and chuckled.

"Well it's not like I locked him out of Asgard! His "father" did that." Pink said defensively. "You-wait Odin-what?!" GW asked, "Odin won't let him back on Asgard." Pink explained, "Why?" GW asked, "They watched the movies... And now they're kinda afraid of him..." Pink said, GW paused, "That is by far the most stupid thing I've ever heard.*pause* That wasn't said by Pink." GW said,grinning on the last bit, "HEY!" Pink exclaimed, "Finally someone with some sense!" Loki said, "Question time!" Pink blurted, everyone turned to her, Loki's eyes widened, "Anything goes girls." Pink smirked evilly. What have I gotten myself into? Loki thought, scooting away from the teens who looked like sharks about to have a feeding frenzy.

"Now... Where to start?" *evil cackle*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ollo fellow fans, Pink here, just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and to please R&R, love ya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, or Asgard, if I did Loki would have his own movie.**

**After a conversation that went on for hours (following is just a snippet:"Favorite color?" **

**"Green" **

**"Do you like raisins?" **

**"Pink da fudge kind of question was that?"**

***shrug* **

**"What in Helheim are raisins?" **

**"There will be no swearing in THIS house mister!"**

**"F*** GW, did you have to yell that so close to my ear?"**

**"*facepalm* never mind."**

**"Is there really a Bifrost? Does it look like in the movie?"**

**"Yes and sort of, but brighter a bit more mesmerizing."**

**"Awesome!"**

**"Is Sif real?" **

**"Yes, very much so, and no, I did not cut her hair, it's always been like that."**

**"Ever had your mouth sewn shut?"**

**"No."**

**"What about the Warriors Three? Are they real?"**

**"Again, very much so."**

**"Is Thor really an a**?"**

**"PINK!"**

**"Woman, I come from a family of swearers, deal with it." **

**"At times, yes, he can be."**

**"Are you really adopted?" **

**"Yes."**

**"Does someone need a hug?"**

**"Touch me and I will smite you."**

**"Touché"**

**"Are the Avengers real and just in hiding? Do you know if SHIELD is real?" **

**"I've never heard of them and Heimdall never speaks of them so, no, I don't think they are." **

**"Dang, I really wanted to meet Steve."**

**"Ooooooooo!"**

**"Shut up Share."**

**"Yes mother."**

**"Are you married?"**

**"No."**

**"Is your mother really as awesome as she is in the movies?"**

**"Yes, I'd dare say she's even greater in person."**

**"Go Frigga, uh uh!"**

**"Quiet, village idiot."**

**"Wuss."**

**"Meany."**

**"Sissy."**

**"Jerk."**

**"Whiner."**

**"Prink."**

**"P***y."**

**"OK that's ENOUGH!"**

**"Sorry GW..."**

**"Yeah, what she said."**

**"Copycat."**

**"Why you little-!"**

**"SHUT IT!"**

**"Sorry!"**

***chuckling* **

**"What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You find us amusing, don't you?"**

**"A little."**

**"Ok we've reached amusing status, one more stage to go until we're friends."**

**"Oh joy."**

**"Shut it smarta**"**

**"Pink, if you curse one more time I swear I'll-"**

**"Cut out my tongue and shoot it three times to make sure it's dead, I know, I know."**

**"Glad you comprehend."**

**"I'm a genius disguised as an idiot, of course I comprehend."**

**"Ok Tourette's, we're getting sidetracked."**

**"Oh sure, blame it on the special girl why don't you?!"**

**"You know I didn't mean it like that."**

**"Yeah, I know, I just decided to be like Share and take you on a guilt trip."**

**"HEY!"**

**"It's a hard truth Share, live with it."**

**"Ok, I'm ending that conversation! So, Loki, how old are you?"**

**"I'm 1,048 years old, but technically I'm 17."**

**"Cool!"**

**"Oh your just happy cause he's your age."**

**"Pink!"**

**"Kidding!"**

***death glare***

**"Soooooooo... Who wants pizza?"**

**"Me-! Wait, is it from Dingy's?"**

**"Yeah, it was the only number I could find on short notice."**

**"Throw. It. Away."**

**"Ok, fine, but you owe me 20$."**

**"I can live with that.")**

**Pink had pity on Loki and called off her friends, leading the tired god back to her room was a challenge, since he kept dozing off on purpose, she figured it was payback for some of the more embarrassing questions she'd asked, she finally got him up the stairs and down the hall, "We have a guest room but it's FAR from clean, and I figure leaving you right here on the floor while I sleep would be a rash decision, so would you like the closet?" She asked**

**"What?" Loki hadn't been paying attention on account of his tiredness and the fact that his imagination was coming up with creative ways of getting back to Asgard, one of which involved a catapult.**

**"I'll lock you in and everything," Pink continued earnestly. "Because I'm responsible."**

**"I am a Norse god. I do not require sleep," Loki announced, though he countered the statement with a yawn.**

**"Mmhmm," Pink replied. "You're still getting locked in the closet."**

**"I'll jump out and scare you in the morning," Loki threatened.**

**"Creeper."**

**The next morning Loki learned something very interesting about Pink. Her hair was NOT naturally sleek. Not by a long shot. **

**It actually kinda scared him when she opened the door to let him out of the closet (the door had proved harder to break down than he originally thought) and he was greeted by a mass of frizz and curls instead of a sleek ponytail.**

**"Whoa." He said, gaping at her tired eyes, grumpy expression, blue flowing nightgown and bed-head from Hel. **

**"Yeah... I have to use a lot of conditioner and frizz control to get it to look like it did yesterday." She said, then reached around him, grabbing a short sleeved green T-shirt and black skinny jeans, leaning down she grabbed some black, sparkly flats then turned, her nightgown swaying, "You're not fully dressed until you sparkle." She stated walking to her bathroom to change. **

**After Pink changed she exited to find Loki trying to keep her youngest dog, Pippa, from biting his fingers, she kept running around him, just out of reach, barking, then attacking his hand, Pink sighed fondly, relieved that Pippa had found a new victim and that Sassy wasn't barking at the strange man on her master's bed. **

**"Sassy, Pippa! Come here girls." Pink called, the dogs jumped to attention and ran to their master's side, jumping and trying to gain her full attention, "Who's my good girls? You are! Yes you are." Pink said, rubbing Sassy's head and Pippa's belly. "Who's my good giiiirrrlllll?" Pink asked, rubbing Sassy's back vigorously, "Certainly not that one." Loki muttered referring to Pippa, "Well I'll agree with you on that, but she means well, she doesn't usually like new people..." Pink said, thinking, the only people Pippa liked were her, her family, her close friends and now Loki. **

**Huh, never thought I'd say that. She thought with a chuckle. Suddenly she got another thought. **

**"What do you want your room to look like?" She asked, Loki gave her a questioning look. **

**"What?" He asked, Pink sighed, she hated repeating stuff, she was always afraid she'd embarrass herself or tell someone the wrong thing. **

**"What do you want your room to look like?" She repeated slowly, almost mockingly. **

**"Hmmm... Surprise me. But no pink!" **

**"You're no fun."**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello and welcome to chapter 6! First off I'll apologize, I'm really sorry that it took me ao long to post this, had a few problems along the way. (limited cell data, school started) Second, I'll reply to my first reviewer Elmqueen12:BEST F****** FAN-FICTION EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Thank you, that's a huge compliment, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Third, if anyone wants to make fanart for this they can as long as they give me a link to it or at least tell me what to search for to find it, here's the description of the characters:Pink has green eyes, curly/frizzy hair which can be tamed down to a sleek ponytail, or a wavy hairstyle, her nails are long but they don't have to be in fanart, she's about as tall as Loki's shoulder is high, she normally wears jeans, shorts, T-shirts, Sweatshirts, or halter tops when she's not at work, her work clothes consist of dressy blouses, pencil skirts, and dresses, please don't draw her with a big/ugly nose, heck, make it dainty, forget I said anything about it. Share has blue eyes, she has shoulder length brown hair, she is about as tall as Pink is, can be slightly shorter if that's how you envision her, she is a bit younger than Pink after all, she normally wears shorts, jeans, T-shifts, and sunglasses when off work,(she loves zebra print and Big Time Rush) for her work clothes you can just draw a random waitress outfit. GW has blue eyes, She comes to Loki's shoulder, when she works at the local high school she wears kinda dressy casual. Like skinny jeans, a swag short (ya know, longer in the back than the front), and flats. Outside of work she wears jeans, a t-shirt, and Converse. Her hair is red and comes to her shoulders. Loki is a teenager in this ff so try to make him look around the age he was in Thor.

R&R :)

Well today had been quite a day.

First Loki had awoken and learned that Pink's hair was REALLY poofy.

Then he'd been whisked away by Share and GW to go shopping for some new clothes. That was quite eventful.  
He had somehow managed to get himself banned from several clothing stores.

Pink had stayed behind, doing research on Asgard and putting together Loki's room.

Share had to keep from losing Loki and GW as her friend pulled the god all over the stores they visited.

GW had to keep from fainting every time Loki tried on a pair of jeans.

Now they were all in the kitchen, watching Pink as she cooked, scurrying around the room, her mind on overdrive, completely set on the task at hand, she had finished Loki's room and was nervous, she really hoped he liked it.  
"So, what do you all do?" Loki finally asked the friends, they all turned to look at him, Pink, her concentration broken, dropped a can of sauce, which landed on her toe, she cursed, then leaned down to pick it up.  
"I'm a waitress." Share answered first.

"I'm an English teacher. And Pink is an interior designer, but she doubles as a photographer." GW answered, Pink muttering a small thank you as she dumped some French fries in the skillet.  
"Interesting." Loki commented, "When did you all meet?" He asked,"Pink and I met when we were 12, though we met GW when we were 13, we all went to the same school and we were friends since the day we met, though we hit a few bumps along the way." Share stated, "Mostly Share's whinyness, GW's busyness, and my," Pink paused thinking, "I dunno, I'm kinda the glue in this relationship." Pink finished with a smile."Yeah." Share and GW admitted, a bit sheepish. Loki nodded, taking in the information.

"What's with the questions anyway?" Share asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki shrugged, "Might as well know a bit about who I'm living with." He answered.  
"Well how about some fun facts? So you can get to know each of us individually." Pink suggested, pouring noodles into a pot of boiling water.  
"If you must." Loki sighed, faking exasperation, but actually wanting to get to know the mortals who accepted him into their 'humble' abode.  
"I'll start, I was a straight "A" student, I love animals and nature. I like to sing and love listening to music. I don't like being dirty or cold, but I really enjoy water, my hands are really warm, like, all the time, my blonde highlights are natural, and I have a younger brother." Pink started, "Oh and I have a thing for witty villains!" Pink added with a wink before turning back to her cooking and stirring her sauce, "Back off, Pinky, MINE." GW growled, half jokingly.  
"Hey, we're both mortal, remember?" Pink reminded her as she fixed four plates of spaghetti.  
"That could be a problem." GW said, thinking.  
"Really? You think so Sherlock?!" Pink asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up." GW muttered as Pink handed her a plate.  
"Here ya go." Pink said, handing Loki his plate of spaghetti,and fries, and setting a glass of tea in front of him.  
"Thank you." Loki said hesitantly, eyeing the strange food that reminded him of worms. Loki hesitantly tried a mouthful of the strange dish, chewing slowly, 'Hmm... Not bad.' Loki thought, "Erhas oo ould ell woki mo abou yorelph." Pink suddenly said around a mouthful of food, everyone slowly turned to look at her, Loki giving a very un-prince like snort upon seeing her sauce covered face. "What?" Pink asked,everyone was amazed that she managed to annunciate, "Sorry, I thought only Thor ate like that." Loki answered, "She prefers to inhale her food rather than eat it," GW said, Share snickered, Pink glared at them from her seat, the intensity of the glare ruined by the fact that her face was covered with sauce and that she had a noodle hanging from her mouth, she slurped her noodle,and wiped her face, "What I MEANT to say was, perhaps you should tell Loki more about yourself." Pink stated, "Oh! I totally forgot. Thanks for the reminder." GW said, Pink waved off the thanks, "T'weren't nothin." She said, "Let's see... My favorite color is red, I have a weakness for Hershey chocolate, I write in my spare time, I like super villains and Young Justice,I'm a big fan of Robin-" GW was suddenly interrupted when Pink lowered her voice and said "I'm Batman." Everyone turned to her once again, GW blinked, speechless, "I didn't know you could do that!" Share exclaimed, Pink just smiled and took a drink of her tea, having already inhaled her meal. "Anyway... I'm a Christian, as is Pink and Share, and I also have a younger brother." GW finished, recovering from her shock. "Interesting." Loki said, smiling, GW blushed slightly then Share cleared her throat, "I love Big Time Rush, zebra print, and animals, I like to listen to music a lot, I don't really like bright lights-" she said but was interrupted as Pink said, "Me neither", "I don't like when people ignore me or are dishonest with me-" Pink added a quick "Amen sista!" Before Share continued, "Pink says I have the gift of gab, like she's one to talk, and I like to collect little knick knacks." She continued, not really paying attention to Pink, having learned how to ignore the chatty girl over time. Loki nodded, taking in the information each had given him. They're a lot alike but they're also quite different. He thought as he looked around the table, GW was finishing her spaghetti, Share was talking, and Pink was listening,while picking her teeth with her fork. This continued for a few more minutes before Loki had a thought, "Pink, didn't you say you were going to design my room?" He asked, Pink smiled, "Yep! But you can't use it yet."

"Why not?"

"Lesson #1 of Midgardian life, paint usually takes a longer time to dry than your interior designer expected."

A/N: Welp, that's chapter 6, again so sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think. Goodbye my beautiful (and maybe some handsome) readers!


End file.
